


Наказание

by KisVani



Series: Цвета [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 Veritas, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как телепаты наказывают своих преступников</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наказание

Никто и никогда не будет к тебя так же жесток, как те, кто похож на тебя. Ведь они отлично знают, как сделать тебе больно.  
  
 _...Мама купила ей новое платье. Такое красивое, оранжевое, с бантом на спине. Она похожа в нем на принцессу фей. Фей, которые живут в джунглях, где растут яркие цветы..._  
  
Эмма проиграла. Поставила против Хелен Магнус и проиграла. Какой же наивной она была, когда думала, что способности помогут ей. А такими самонадеянными телепатками глава сети Убежищ закусывала на завтрак.  
  
 _...Она пошла в гости к Хизер. Они бегали в саду вместе с ней и ее старшим братом. А потом подружка показала Эмме своего щенка. Он был таким смешным..._  
  
Особенность телепатии в том, что она появляется у каждого по-разному. Не передается по наследству и не привязана к какому-либо периоду жизни, вроде полового созревания. Просто, однажды ты понимаешь, что твои мысли – вовсе не твои. Поначалу, ты не можешь разделить свое и не свое.  
  
 _...Хизер не кричала и не плакала, просто оторопело смотрела на своего скулящего щенка. А Эмма думала будет ли мама ругаться из-за крови на платье. Или не заметит? Ведь оранжевый и красный очень похожи..._  
  
Другие телепаты находят тебя, успокаивают, утешают, учат тому, как совладать со своими силами. Учат разбираться в том, какие мысли твои, а какие нет. Рассказывают, как видеть оттенки между намерениями, подавленными желаниями, фантазиями, воспоминаниями и конкретными планами.  
  
 _...Ее водили к психологу. То оранжевое платье выкинули из-за чего Эмма очень сильно расстроилась. Ее нравился доктор Сэмюэльс. Только, почему-то, очень скоро он от нее отказался... как и доктора Линдерк, Мэйс, Смит..._  
  
А потом, если ты провинишься, они будут знать, как наказать тебя. Это очень просто: стоит только показать тебе твои же воспоминания о том, как ты себя не контролировал.  
  
 _...Родители прятали ножи и считали, что она их не найдет. Они винили друг друга в том, что происходит с Эммой. Но она знала, как решить эту проблему. Если не будет родителей, то никто больше не будет злиться на нее. Никто больше не будет выкидывать ее платья и водить к психологам... никто..._  
  
А, самое худшее: ты сможешь, наконец-то, проанализировать делал ли ты это сам или под действием чьих-то чужих мыслей. Иначе и не получится, если ты проживаешь воспоминания раз за разом.  
  
 _...Мама купила ей новое платье. Такое красивое, оранжевое, с бантом на спине. Она похожа в нем на принцессу фей. Фей, которые живут в джунглях, где растут яркие цветы..._  
  
В тюрьме для телепатов нет замков. Нет тюремных камер или охраны. На самом деле – это простая больница с коматозными больными. И Эмма теперь один из пациентов.  
  
 _...Она пошла в гости к Хизер. Они бегали в саду вместе с ней и ее старшим братом. А потом подружка показала Эмме своего щенка. Он был таким смешным..._  
  
До конца своих дней.


End file.
